Ternyata Oh Ternyata
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: Eunhyuk kehilangan kaset yadong Limited Edition terbarunya. Para member pun ikut mencari kaset tersebut...


Cast : All member SJ,All member SHINee.

Summary : Eunhyuk kehilangan kaset yadong Limited Edition terbarunya. Para member pun ikut mencari kaset tersebut.

**Warning : FF abal-abal,Typo(s),Alur cerita kecepetan,Membuat sakit perut,Kepala cenat-cenut,Serangan jantung,Gangguan kehamilan,Muntah-muntah,Kejang-kejang,Pikiran yadong,dll.**

Langsung aja, Selamat menikmati~ /Lu Pikir Makanan -_-/

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah ayam berkicau dan burung berkokok (?) *plakk*

Sementara itu di dorm Suju ...

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEE!~~~"

Gubrak! Semua member sontak kaget dan langsung bangun dari alam baka /salah deh/ alam mimpi maksudnya.

Mereka semua langung pergi ke arah teriakan tersebut berasal.

Dan yg berteriak tadi adalah LEE HYUKJAE a.k.a EUNHYUK.

"YA! KAU MEMBANGUNKAN ORANG TIDUR, MONYET YADONG !" Donghae marah karena _couple_nya itu membuatnya bangun dari tidur nyenyak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Hyuk? Ini masih pagi! Lihat kau membangunkan semua member" Leeteuk berbicara dengan keadaan yang masih setengah ngantuk, diikuti anggukan member lain.

"Aku hanya mencari kaset DVD yadong terbaruku, aku baru membelinya kemarin , sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menontonnya tapi setelah kucari tidak ada" terang Eunhyuk.

"Hah? kau menghilangkan kaset itu? Andwae, itukan DVD _limited edition_, dibintangi Lee Soo Man dan Song Hye Kyo" #dibakarSooman

"Mwo? Jinjja? Aku juga ingin ikut menontonnya" celutuk Kyuhyun, Leeteuk melotot kearahnya , Kyuhyun Cuma nyengir _evil_.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mencarinya!"

Dengan rasa malas dan rasa cinta /Eh(?)/ manusia-manusia cakep tersebut pun membantu monyet yadong mencarikan kaset nya.

Leeteuk mencari ke kamar mandi, Shindong mencari ke kulkas /Sambil Makan/ ,Eunhyuk mencari ke ruang TV, Ryeowook mencari kedalam kotak make up nya, Yesung mencari kedalam cangkang Ddangkomanya, Heechul mencari ke lemarinya, siapa tau dia dulu ngambil DVD itu xD , Donghae mencari ke Namsan _Tower_(?) , Kyuhyun mencari ke Sungai Han(?) , Sungmin mencari ke Rumah Obama(?) dan seterusnya.

#Readers : Yang bener dong , lu THORRR!

#Author : Ampuuunnn #pelukKyuhyun

Dan setelah beberapa jam kemudian , kasetnya belum juga ditemukan.

"HUWEEE~! Bagaimana ini, hiks hiks" tak terasa air mata Eunhyuk pun mengalir deras dan turun ke pipinya lalu lehernya, Donghae pun yang merasa iba juga ikut menangis, disusul Ryeowook yang turut berduka cita atas kehilangan DVD yadongnya Eunhyuk itu ,mereka pun lalu berpelukan /emang Telletubies?/

"YAA! KAU KEHILANGAN KASET SAJA SUDAH SEPERTI KEHILANGAN NENEKMU!" Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat semuanya cengo.

*krikk..krik..krikk..*

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

4 menit..

5 menit..

"Sudahlah kita beli lagi saja.." Donghae mencairkan suasana.

'_Hello..Hello..Moshi..Moshi..Ciao..Ciao..Busy..Busy _'

Ponselnya Leeteuk berdering , membuat yang lain jadi cengo(?) lagi, tak disangka Leeteuk yang dianggap leader yang tegas, ternyata nada dering panggilannya lagu SNSD-Beep Beep.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."  
"Oh, ne. Jam 8?"

"Ok, nanti aku kesana bersama yang lainnya"

Panggilan pun diputus.

"Tadi siapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Minho SHINee, dia mengajak kita semua nonton film bareng di dorm SHINee nanti jam 8 malam"

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Sesampainya di depan dorm SHINee ...

Leeteuk memencet bel, tak bebeberapa lama, pintu dorm pun dibuka. Disambut dengan_ Leader_ SHINee, Onew sang pencinta ayam.

"Annyeonghasseyo!" semua member Suju pun membungkuk berjamaah 180 derajat *plakk*

"Nado Annyeong! Silahkan masuk, hyungdeul"

Rombongan Suju pun masuk bersama, pertama Leeteuk diikuti Heechul,Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Y esung.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu, lalu Taemin,Key,Jonghyun,Minho menuju ke ruang tamu memberi salam, kemudian duduk bersama.

"Hyung, aku mengajak kalian untuk menonton film baru. _Are you ready,guys_?" tanya Minho sok bahasa Inggris sambil memasang kaset kedalam DVD _Player_.

"NEEEEE, _I'M READY_" kompak Suju.

DAN...

JRENGG..JREENNGGG!

"Loh ini kan kaset..."Donghae menggantungkan perkataannya.

Sementara Key,Onew,Jonghyun kaget bukan main, Key langsung sigap menutupi mata Taemin,Onew menutupi telinga Taemin,Jonghyun langsung membawa Taemin ke dapur.

Wkwkwkwkwk...

Semua yang melihat cuma bisa cengo...

"HUAAAAAAA! INI KAN DVD yadongku kenapa bisa ada disini?!" Eunhyuk mulai marah gaje sampai _background_nya pun api yang sangat besar sedang berkobar-kobar(?).

Minho masih bingung, sementara dia tidak tau apa-apa.

Key,Onew,Jonghyun yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu, sementara Taemin sedang asik makan _Banana Ice Cream_.

"Coba jelaskan padaku kenapa kasetku bisa ada di kau?" Eunhyuk melanjutkan bicaranya

"Aku juga tidak tau, akan kujelaskan" sambung Minho.

** [Flashback]**

Saat itu di gedung SMent...

"Minho, bisakah kau jaga barang bawaanku ini sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet" perintah Eunhyuk.

"Ne, tenang saja. Cepatlah sebelum kau mengompol di celana, hyung" jawab Minho

Eunhyuk langsung memandang dingin kearah Minho, sementara Minho terkekeh pelan sambil membuat 'V' _sign_ di tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ah, lega juga" Eunhyuk mendatangi Minho yang duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu di Ipod nya.

"Nah, ini hyung barangmu"

"Hehe, gomawo Minho-ah kau baik sekali"

Minho hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, setelah itu Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Minho.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, Minho melihat ada sesuatu di meja seperti kotak plastik? Oh, tidak ternyata kaset DVD. Dan di dalamnya- What? DVD Yadong edisi 60076 _Limited Edition_ yang dibintangi Lee Soo Man dan Song Hye Kyo?

"Ah, aku bawa pulang saja, lumayan gratis. Hahahahahahaha"

"Tapi, tidak seru rasanya menonton sendirian, ajak member Suju sajalah"

** [Flashback End]**

"Nah, aku menemukan kaset ini kemarin saat aku menjaga barang bawaanmu, hyung. Kukira ini bukan milikmu" jelas Minho.

"Aishhh, kau ini ! yasudah mending kita lanjutkan menonton lagi" ajak Eunhyuk.

Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Mereka pun melanjutkan nonton DVD tersebut dengan antusias sampai mata mereka melotot seperti mau keluar seperti D.O EXO saking serunya film itu (?) /abaikan/ O_O

Dan...

"Hyung.."

Suara pelan tersebut membuat semua _refleks_ menoleh ke belakang.

Disana ada Taemin dengan wajah yang panik,bingung campur aduk sampai berkeringat. Semuanya menelan salivanya dengan susah.

"Taemin-ah... Jangan bilang kalau kau tadi melihat film ini" Key mulai khawatir, karena takut Taemin yang polos itu ikut-ikutan nonton seperti itu.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEE" semuanya berteriak, sementara Taemin masih mematung di tempat ia berdiri.

** ~END~**


End file.
